


Possessive Love

by Kael_Vercorian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Codependency, Dubious Consent, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, unhealthy but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian
Summary: After his brother's death, Tobirama tries everything to fill the void in his heart, obeying Hashirama's wish that helive, but nothing seems to work. Despite the way his relationship with Hashirama had started to deteriorate over the years, he still loved him with everything he had. Not the way a brother should, he knows, but he was always careful to keep his feelings hidden.Now, with his students grown up and the village in new hands, he goes searching through the multiverse for a Hashirama who can be what he needs. He doesn't expect to find one who can love him just as zealously, but is pleasantly surprised by this darker Hashirama who refuses to let him go.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an alternate to my other Hashirama/Tobirama story "Yearning for you (Say You'll Love Me Too)". Only in this story, Tobirama deliberately heads out to another dimension and was already in love with his own brother before traveling.
> 
> It's a bit dubious consent with a dark Hashirama who's willing to do anything to get Tobirama to stay with him. Little does he know that Tobirama is deliberatly goading him to get a response, trying to find a Hashirama who feels as strongly about keeping him. It's a bit of an unhealthy, possessive relationship, but Tobirama is completely into it. 
> 
> Anyway, I had most of this story finished before I got into the Solo Leveling fandom and decided to finish it up. Chapter 2 is done, I just need to edit it before publishing. After this story, it'll probably be a while before I post anything in the Naruto fandom. The SL fandom has so little fanfic that I want to focus on it for a while. But I do eventually plan to write more Tobirama fanfics in the future.

Tobirama reviews his seal matrix for the hundredth time with a resigned sort of bitterness. A dozen worlds he’s visited now and none of them have been what he needs. This one had seemed so promising too…

After losing Hashirama to the war with Kumo, all he had wanted to do was join his brother in the pure lands. But Hashirama had made him promise to live. So, he had finished the war, creating new jutsu that terrified their enemies into a peace treaty. He trained his students up to Jounin level and left his most powerful jutsu in a seal-locked scroll, only to be opened in the event of another war.

Then, having appointed a replacement, he set out to find a world worth living in. If he was not allowed to die, he would search for a brother to fill this empty hole in his chest. Not as a _replacement_ for his own Hashirama, of course. He had been capable of loving all three of his brothers while they lived. This would be no different.

He had tried to fill the void in his life. Training his students. Attempting to make friends. Focusing on improving the village. Without his brother around, it all felt empty. Like he was simply waiting to die.

Tobirama supposes that’s what happened when you spent your life dedicated to one man. He no longer knew how to live without him.

This seal matrix was supposed to be the answer to his problems. But none of the worlds were what he needed. Either there was already a Tobirama in that world, had never been one and Hashirama felt no attachment when he visited, or Hashirama had already grieved his loss and moved on.

Granted, in the latter worlds, they had given him permission to stay. Had _implied_ they would be happy if he did. But, mostly it was variations of giving reasons why _Tobirama_ might be happy if he stayed. He could have new students, have a laboratory to do his experiments, make friends, etc.

This latest Hashirama had seemed even more enthused to show him around than the others. It had given him hope that perhaps this was the one, his darker nature not even a factor. Who cared that he had forced the other clans to bow to his will and make peace? That there were rebellion groups on the outskirts of Fire Country?

His brother had become a dictator and forced people to _get along_. For a shinobi, he was practically a saint.

Still, it wasn’t enough for him to have a brother that was happy to be around him. Happiness faded. This Hashirama wasn’t as close with Madara as his own had been, but that could change at any moment. Or he’d find someone else he liked more than Tobirama and grow distant. He wasn’t going through that again.

He needed a brother that was _desperate_ to have him around, that couldn’t bear the thought of him leaving. One that would at least _ask_ him to stay, if not insist outright. These subtle invitations weren’t going to cut it. Tobirama knows he’s co-dependent; if Hashirama isn’t equally so, the relationship will just end up shattering.

Tobirama stills his pen as he senses Hashirama approaching, chakra unsettled. He makes no move to hide his seal equations as his brother enters the room, leaning back in his chair as he takes in Hashirama’s appearance. Wild eyed, hair disheveled, visibly distraught. Hmm.

“Tobi! Is it true? Mito said you plan to leave!” exclaims Hashirama.

“Didn’t we have this conversation?” asks Tobirama, feigning relaxation. “From the very beginning, I said I would be staying a month. To catalog this world’s differences.”

“But, surely you can’t do that in just a month?” asks Hashirama.

“Maybe not,” concedes Tobirama, feeling a twinge of guilt as Hashirama’s face lights up with hope. “But there are so many worlds that staying longer would severely limit how many I can visit in my lifetime. A month is long enough to catalog the largest differences.”

Hashirama’s mouth drops open, staring at him aghast. “You can’t mean to spend your entire life traveling to different worlds! What about friends? Family? Taking time to _enjoy_ life! You could be happy here, couldn’t you, Tobi?”

Tobirama shrugs. “Perhaps I’ll settle down eventually. With all the worlds an option, just _happiness_ isn’t enough.”

Hashirama frowns. “Then what is? Just name it, Tobi, and I’ll get it for you.”

Tobirama lets exasperation flicker through his eyes. “It’s not an _object_. But it doesn’t matter. I’ve seen no sign of what I need in this world. I’ll be leaving in a few days.”

His brother’s chakra _churns_ , twisting with rage and grief. 

“No! I’ve already lost three brothers. I can’t lose another.”

That reaction was promising. Could Hashirama be the brother he needed after all? The Mokuton vines sprouting from the walls suggested yes.

Tobirama gives a token struggle, enough so that Hashirama thinks he’s trying to escape as the vines wrap around him. He bites down on the one that slithers across his mouth, acting as a make-shift gag. 

“I won’t let you leave! You’re my otouto now. If you didn’t want to be mine, you shouldn’t have entered Konoha, flaunting yourself before me.”

His brother’s voice sounds tinged with madness, a desperate grief pushing him over the edge of sanity. Tobirama feels a little bad that he provoked such a response, but mostly he just feels warm at Hashirama calling him _mine_. He tries not to get his hopes up that Hashirama might be _interested_ the same way he is, but that flaunting comment definitely has some sexual undertones.

Tobirama stumbles as the vines bind his ankles together, falling into Hashirama’s waiting arms. He’s lifted over his brother’s shoulder, carried out of the temporary apartment he’s been given. It’s an undignified position, but he tunes out the stares from nearby shinobi as Hashirama heads for the Hokage Tower. Or rather, the living space he had created on the top floor.

He renews his struggle as Hashirama brings him into his bedroom, trying to wiggle out of the ropes. A sharp smack to his behind has him stilling in shock, biting down more firmly on his vine gag to hold back any embarrassing noises.

Hashirama hums. “Is that what it takes to make you behave?”

Yes, Tobirama mentally purrs. Yes, it is.

“First, I need to make sure you can’t escape. Then, I’ll punish you for trying to leave. Playing with a man’s feelings isn’t nice, otouto.”

Tobirama makes a dismissive noise and internally smirks as Hashirama puffs up in outrage. He’s set down none too gently as his brother stalks off into the other room. It gives him a few minutes to wonder if he’s being too hard on Hashirama before he returns with a black, leather collar.

He can sense the seals even before it touches his skin, wrinkling his nose as Hashirama secures it around his neck. It doesn’t completely cut him off from his chakra, to his immense relief and surprise. He won’t be able to use jutsu like this, but he can still use his sensing abilities.

“There. Now you can’t escape from me. We’ve had to capture many people since the village was founded. I learned a long time ago from a sensor in the clan that it’s near torturous for them to be completely cut off from their chakra. Even though it increases the risk of you being able to break free, I’d never wish to cause you that kind of pain.”

….Maybe he can be a _little_ less mean to Hashirama. Just a little.

“Now, let’s get you set up for your punishment.”

Hashirama drags a padded bench from the wall to the center of the room. At first glance, it had just seemed like a backless couch, if a bit tall. But now, Tobirama can clearly see where restraints can be strapped to.

He makes a small, involuntary sound of shock as the vines slither _under_ his clothes, _ripping them off_. Tatters of cloth and his dignity fall to the floor, scattering across the carpet. His ire is very real as he curses through the gag, arching against wooden restraints as Hashirama places him face down on the bench.

His wrists are secured to his ankles, a short stool keeping his hips raised. He’s forced onto his knees while a vine prevents him from lifting his head. It’s a vulnerable, _embarrassing_ position. 

Tobirama should be furious at the audacity of this man, but instead he feels his cock quickly filling out. He’s barely been touched, yet there’s a pulsing heat in his stomach.

“Oh? What’s this?” asks Hashirama, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Are you getting hard from being tied up by your anija? Naughty otouto. Will you stay hard during your punishment? Guess I need to restrain you here too. Can’t have you cumming without permission, after all.”

Tobirama groans as a thin vine curls around his cock, dry friction as it lightly squeezes the base of his cock and winds down the shaft. He can feel his cock twitch in its hold, precum dripping down his glans. 

Hashirama’s broad hand runs down the curve of his ass, unhesitating as he takes what he wants. Tobirama shudders as his brother grabs his ass with both hands and _squeezes_ , pulling his cheeks apart so he can gaze upon what belongs to him. His thumb dips down, circling around his hole in slow arcs.

Tobirama squirms as he does nothing else for an entire minute, just the slow glide of his thumb against one of the most sensitive places on his body. He sags as all touch abruptly leaves him, skin tingling with desire. 

“Alright. I just need to get a few things and we can begin. Don’t go anywhere,” says Hashirama, cheerfully.

Tobirama huffs at the joke, tugging at the vines as Hashirama disappears into the closet. He’s not quite… _nervous_ about being left alone in the room, but he’s never been in such an exposed position before. It’s all he can think about now that Hashirama isn’t distracting him. He’s completely on display, his legs bound to either side of the bench, unable to close them. With his head forced down, he can’t even look around the room.

All he has are the soft footsteps, deliberately made by a shinobi of Hashirama’s caliber, to announce his brother’s return. He gets no other warning than that before a hand smacks down across his ass. He jerks against his bonds from surprise more than anything else, barely making a sound.

“Hmm. Not much of a reaction from that. Let’s start with ten strikes on each cheek to get you warmed up.”

Tobirama breathes in deep as the next one lands. They alternate on either side, a slight sting that makes his cock twitch. He counts them in his head, anticipating when Hashirama will escalate. Except, Hashirama keeps up the light taps even after his twenty count is up.

He swallows back the disappointment. Maybe Hashirama was worried about hurting him?

It’s not until they reach twenty on each cheek that he feels the first _sharp_ slap, jolting his body with a shocked moan. His thighs shake as there’s barely any pause before the next ten strikes, punishing slaps that send a bolt of heat through his stomach with each hit.

He couldn’t control his voice if he tried, muffled moans and cries spilling from his lips. His world narrows down to the feel of Hashirama’s hand against his skin and the firm press of the Mokuton, keeping him bound as his body writhes on the bench.

“You certainly are enjoying your punishment, aren’t you?” asks Hashirama. “How am I supposed to teach you a lesson if it makes your cock leak like this?”

Tobirama nearly keens as Hashirama grabs his cock, giving several firm strokes before slowing down to a tortuous tease, moving nothing but the tip of his finger against the sensitive head. Trying to push into the touch gets him a slap on the thigh and an admonishment to hold still.

He huffs irritably and begins struggling even more, giving a feral grin when it earns him another slap. Hashirama was going to have to _work_ for his surrender. 

“Is that the way you want to play this?” asks Hashirama, voice low and amused. “Shall I spank you until you cry, otouto? Make it so the only thing you can remember is my name?”

Tobirama’s toes curl with pleasure, letting out a breathy whimper.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Something firm and smooth trails down his back and over the reddening flesh of his ass. Tobirama figures out what it is just before the crop comes down, tearing a breathy gasp from his lips. He rocks with the motion of the crop, unable to stay quiet as Hashirama sets a punishing pace. There’s barely a second’s pause between hits, pleasure and pain winding tighter, until he can barely tell the two sensations apart.

He’s completely trapped, held in place and helpless to stop Hashirama from doing whatever he wants to his body. All he can do is accept Hashirama’s attention, shaking and moaning with each hit. 

“Not so obstinate now, are you? Let’s see how much it takes to tame you,” says Hashirama. 

Tobirama gives a small noise as the vines slither between his cheeks, barely having time to wonder at their purpose before they’re holding him open. He flushes at the feeling of having his hole so exposed, muscles clenching at the idea of Hashirama fucking him.

Then he stills as the crop glides over his hole. He has only a moment to feel the creeping dread before it lifts, creating an audible sound as it cuts through the air. His back arches with a strangled scream as the pain radiates through him, jerking against the restraints as Hashirama brings the crop down a second time. 

The vines grip his legs tightly as he tries to close them, unrelenting as Hashirama shows him no mercy. He grits his teeth as one of the most sensitive places on his body is hit for a third and fourth time, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. 

“You’re still struggling. The punishment isn’t going to stop until you’ve surrendered,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama shakes his head, closing his eyes tightly as the crop strikes again. He doesn’t even know why he’s resisting at this point. Hashirama has already said he’s not going to let him go, but it’s not enough somehow. His heart is still aching for proof that he won’t be abandoned again.

“Very well,” says Hashirama, voice heavy with grief. “If I must break you to keep you, then so be it.”

That would sound a lot more arousing without the note of grief in his brother’s voice, but he has no sympathy for him. Nobody told Hashirama he had to ‘break’ him. If he wanted to go the dark, dramatic route, that was on him. Tobirama would have been satisfied with a heartfelt plea to stay.

….Mostly satisfied. 

He can’t deny that _this_ is much closer to what he wants. Naked and spread open for his brother, Hashirama’s chakra _saturated_ with possessive desire. Even the pain of the crop is welcome, each mark a physical sign of his brother’s love.

It… _might_ be verging on too much, though.

Tobirama groans as another strike is aimed between his cheeks, sweat beading down his forehead. Breathing raggedly, his hands flex within their bonds, instinctively wanting to cover the source of his pain. Though, Hashirama would likely hit his hands if he was foolish enough to get in the way of his punishment. 

He shivers at the thought of it, of Hashirama being so stern. It’s a heady image, made more real by Hashirama’s current actions. He likes the thought of Hashirama punishing him when he’s misbehaved, refusing to let him talk his way out of it with the gag. Of not having to be in charge anymore.

Tobirama finally lets himself go limp, surrendering to his new brother’s control. He whimpers as the crop hits his hole a few more times, but doesn’t react beyond a slight flinch. Then there’s a short pause before the crop returns to spanking his ass, making him give a relieved moan.

This pain was much easier to handle, the ache of it making heat pool low in his stomach. His cock throbs as he’s repeatedly denied release, dripping a small puddle of precum onto the bench. It takes a considerable effort to stay still when his cock is begging to be touched and he’s desperate to be fucked.

“That’s it, Tobi. Be a good boy and your punishment will be over soon. Then I can move on to claiming you.” Hashirama runs a hand down his back, the crop slowing down to light slaps. “You want that, don’t you? To feel me inside you, joining our bodies together.”

Tobirama can only moan in response, hole clenching at the idea of being filled. He shivers as fingers prod at his entrance, his skin hot and sensitive, aching at every little touch even as it sends pleasure sparking through him. 

His jaw goes slack as chakra _pours_ into him, setting his nerves alight. It only lasts a moment, but he’s left gasping, legs shaking at the aftershocks of sensation.

“Do you like it, Tobi? I modified that boring, old cleaning jutsu to give it more _kick_. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Tobirama gives a muffled noise, what would perhaps be a begrudging _yes_ if he could talk.

“Ah, that’s right. You can’t say anything right now, can you? No more poisonous words of _leaving me_.” Hashirama’s voice dips into a growl, renewing his attack with the crop. “I’ll _make_ those horrible thoughts leave your head. By the end of the night, the only thing you’ll be able to think of is being mine.”

Tobirama jolts, cock throbbing at the possessiveness _dripping_ from his brother’s words. He’s never been more turned on his life, every part of his body screaming for Hashirama’s touch. It’s maddening and exhilarating being at the center of this man’s attention, feeling like he’ll wither and die if he turns away from him. Like a flower deprived of the sun.

With his body aching for touch, it’s more annoying than relieving when the crop stops. He wants anything Hashirama will give him, pleasure and pain equally welcome if it comes from his brother’s hand. 

Still, he can’t deny that it’s more pleasant to have Hashirama caressing his skin, even with the ache from being spanked. He relaxes against the table as Hashirama plays with his ass, squeezing and massaging his cheeks, dipping his fingers down to rub circles around his hole.

His brows furrow as the fingers disappear, lightly tugging against his restraints before falling still as cool breath blows across his hole. It’s the only warning he gets before Hashirama’s tongue, warm and _wet_ , gives a slow glide between his cheeks. He makes a strangled moan as Hashirama does it again and _again_ , soft licks that do nothing to quell the _need_ pulsing through his veins.

He pushes his hips back as much as he can, trying to get Hashirama to lick him harder, even knowing it’ll make the ache worse. It makes Hashirama pause for a moment before he decides to be merciful, fingers tugging at the rim of his hole so that Hashirama can dig his tongue inside, firm licks that make him _keen_.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” says Hashirama, amused. He blows across Tobirama’s hole again to see him shiver, following it with a short swipe of his tongue. “I wonder if you’d be begging by now, if not for the gag? It doesn’t matter anyway. You won’t be cumming tonight. Naughty boys don’t get rewarded.”

Tobirama can’t help the low noise of protest, even as the statement makes his arousal _worse_. How long was Hashirama going to spend mercilessly teasing him tonight with no hope of relief?

“Are you trying to _disagree_ with your punishment?” asks Hashirama, an edge of warning in his voice. “Surely not. My brilliant little brother would know better than that. You know you’ve earned this punishment, don’t you, Tobi?”

Tobirama hesitates a moment, then lets his body go completely limp. He’s provoked Hashirama enough tonight and would rather move on from punishment to fucking. 

“Oh? Are you ready to be a good boy for me now?”

He gives a slow nod, cheek brushing across the table. 

“Good. That’s good,” breathes Hashirama, rubbing his hand down Tobirama’s back. “I think we’re done with the crop for tonight. Let’s get you prepared for me.”

Tobirama whimpers as Hashirama presses an open-mouthed kiss to his hole, fucking him open with his tongue. Pleasure sparks through him with every expert flick, hands holding his hips firm as he tries to push back into the exquisite touch. 

Then slick fingers are pushing inside him, calloused fingertips dragging along his inner walls, finding the place that makes his insides light up with blissful heat. He’s teased relentlessly as Hashirama first intently focuses his attention on that one spot, firm strokes that leave him shaking. Then he ignores it altogether, spreading his fingers wide, pulling at the rim of his hole.

“Look at you. Opening up so perfectly for me. But I think I’d rather take you on the bed. I want to see your expression the first time you feel my cock inside you,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama moans as the fingers are abruptly pulled out of him, squirming at the _empty_ feeling. The vines separate from the table as Hashirama picks him up, wrists still tied to his ankles so he can’t do anything but lie pliant in Hashirama’s grip.

His back hits the mattress before a flurry of vines erupt from the headboard, grabbing and pulling until his arms are secured above his head. They wrap around his ankles, spreading his legs apart and pulling them up and back, straining the muscles of his thighs. If he wasn’t so flexible, this would be _very_ uncomfortable.

As it is, he doesn’t think he’s ever felt this exposed in his life. Completely on display under Hashirama’s heated gaze, helpless and unable to move, aching with pain and pleasure. All the while, his body screams to be _filled_. 

Hashirama licks his lips, taking his time undressing. His cock bobs proudly between his legs, hard and throbbing at the offering before him. He prowls onto the bed, slotting himself between Tobirama’s thighs.

“Look at me.”

Tobirama obeys Hashirama’s command, shivering at the molten heat in his brother’s eyes. His breath catches as Hashirama grips his thighs, muscles clenching in anticipation as a wet cockhead brushes across his hole.

His lashes flutter as Hashirama slowly pushes in, but he forces his eyes to stay open, letting Hashirama see his pleasure. It stings going in, his stretched out rim aching from his earlier punishment. The rest of it is pure pleasure, his brother’s cock dragging along his sensitive inner walls, the feeling of being _owned_ and _claimed_. He’s never felt anything better.

Hashirama groans deeply as he fully sheaths himself, looking a little wild-eyed. The grip tightening around his legs is the only warning he has before his brother starts to _move_. 

He throws his head back with a muffled cry, harsh thrusts sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Helpless to do anything else, he clenches around his bother’s cock, whining low in the back of his throat. His body rocks back with every roll of his brother’s hips, feeling Hashirama plunge deep inside him with every thrust.

His cock throbs, precum liberally dripping down his shaft. The pleasure is a never ending wave, overwhelming his senses until it’s all he can feel. He trembles under the onslaught, cries muffled behind his wooden gag. 

There’s nothing he can do but take it, squirming helplessly in his bonds. His wrists fully secured, legs dangling in the air as his toes curl in pleasure. He’s never been more turned on in his life, with the brother he’s dreamed of for years showing no mercy, claiming his body with vigorous stamina.

It seems to go on for hours, time losing all meaning under such ecstasy. The first time Hashirama cums, there’s a rush of disappointment, even as his stomach clenches with pleasure at the feel of his brother’s seed coating his insides. But the disappointment is short lived as Hashirama _doesn’t stop_. 

Slick sounds fill the room as Hashirama continues fucking him, spreading his seed inside him. Tobirama writhes under the onslaught, only falling still after the second time Hashirama cums and doesn’t stop. His body goes pliant, moaning weakly as his brother claims him over and over again. 

He loses track of how many times Hashirama cums in him, blinking drowsily as Hashirama finally stops, hearing his brother’s panting breaths. His gaze wanders down from Hashirama’s invitingly parted lips to his heavy chest, sweat dripping down tanned skin.

Hashirama gives him a roguish grin when he catches his eye, not looking away as he slowly pulls out. Then his eyes lower, expression turning smug as he watches his seed drip out.

“Hmm. That won’t do. After all the effort I put into filling you up, it would be a shame for it to come out already,” says Hashirama.

A dildo forms out of his Mokuton, smooth and as a large as his own cock as he pushes it in. Tobirama can’t help the low noise of satisfaction as he’s filled again. That empty feeling had been unbearable after being claimed so many times.

Hashirama’s eyes dart up in surprise, watching his expression. “You like this, huh? Perhaps I should keep you filled all the time, then.”

Tobirama just hums, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. It’s possible he would enjoy it, but he doesn’t know if it would get uncomfortable after a while. He supposes it’s something they can discuss later. 

Hashirama notices his hesitation and shrugs. “Something to think about, at least. But we should get cleaned up now and head to bed. Ah, good thing I don’t have any important meetings tomorrow! As late as it is, we’re going to need to sleep in.”

As Hashirama talks, the vines shift, lowering Tobirama’s legs to the bed. His arms are released from the headboard, but his wrists are kept tied together. There’s a moment’s pause as Hashirama stares at his legs, then one short vine wraps around his ankles, leaving about a foot between them. Enough space that he can walk, but running would be difficult.

“Now, up we go!” Hashirama says, cheerfully, scooping Tobirama into his arms.

Tobirama gives him a flat look, but doesn’t struggle. He’s done fighting Hashirama, and the hold isn’t _entirely_ unpleasant, though undignified. 

Hashirama pays his disgruntlement no mind, carrying him into the bathroom. He’s set down onto a stool, wincing as it puts pressure on the bruises forming along his backside, along with shifting the plug deeper inside his sore channel. Hashirama really did give him a work out today. If he’s so enthusiastic every time, he might not survive it!

Well, it wouldn’t be the worst way to go….

He sits compliantly while Hashirama fills a bucket with hot water, closing his eyes as he starts with his face. A soft sponge against his skin, trailing down to his neck. Over his back and stomach, tenderly washing the sweat off his body. 

Then to his legs, shivering as Hashirama kneels in front of him. His arousal hasn’t completely left yet, and this definitely isn’t helping. The only thing that would make it worse is if he was using his _hands_ to clean him off. 

His cock is fully stiff by the time they’re both clean, aching from how long he’s been hard. If Hashirama doesn’t stop teasing him soon, he might scream in frustration! 

Hashirama does seem to pick up on his mood, noticing his eyes narrow when his brother’s hand gets too close to his cock.

“Ah, is the teasing getting to be too much?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama emphatically nods his head. No more teasing!

“That’s a shame. I haven’t gotten a chance to taste you here yet.”

Tobirama clenches his teeth as Hashirama pokes a finger against his cock, grinning smugly at his reaction. Before he can find a way to protest, Hashirama dips his head down, flicking his tongue along his leaking slit. 

He makes a strangled sound, pulling at Hashirama’s hair until the man looks up at him. Then he taps at his gag, giving Hashirama a stern look. His brother pouts, but reluctantly takes the vine out of his mouth.

“Anija, I know the spanking and teasing are supposed to be a punishment, but if you go too far, sex with you is going to be more stressful than enjoyable!”

Hashirama blinks, sitting back on his heels. “Oh. That’s a good point! I don’t want you to dread having sex with me. I’ll stop for now, but tomorrow, I’m going to take my time tasting you, and if you’re good for me, I’ll let you cum.”

Tobirama relaxes. “Acceptable.”

Hashirama gives him a bright grin and scoops him into his arms as he rises from the floor. He’s carried into the bedroom, where Hashirama makes a wood clone to change the sheets and bring them each a glass of water. With his hands still bound, he allows Hashirama to hold the glass for him, not realizing how thirsty he is until the water hits his throat. It’s a matter of seconds to drain the glass, panting slightly after how quickly he downed the water.

Without a word, his brother’s clone returns to the kitchen to get them more water, making sure they’ve had their fill before dispelling. He supposes it’s a good sign that Hashirama is being so attentive. While not having much experience with dominant and submissive games, he does know that aftercare is considered important. That it’s not only important for physical health, but that it helps the sub feel that they aren’t just being used for sex.

“Do you need anything else before we go to bed?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama thinks about it, then holds up his hands. “A more comfortable position for my arms? I understand if you’re still worried about me running away, but this will make it difficult to sleep.”

“Hmm.” Hashirama contemplates the vines with a soft hum, then decides to give more slack between his wrists. “Can you get in a good position like that?”

“I think so. Come lie down beside me?” asks Tobirama.

“Always,” promises Hashirama.

That was a bit of an overreaction to such a simple request, but Tobirama thinks he understands the sentiment Hashirama is trying to convey. Hashirama will always be there to lie beside him. It was a pledge of commitment and love.

Feeling secure in his choice, he lies his head against Hashirama’s chest, silently encouraging Hashirama to hold him. And whether Hashirama understands or simply has the same desire, he soon finds strong arms wrapping around him, a warm weight against his back.

Perhaps it’s foolish of him to trust so soon, especially with how little prompting it took to get Hashirama aggressive, but he feels not an ounce of apprehension in his brother’s arms. Whether it’s revealed later to be a mistake, he won’t regret having had this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know why ao3 adds a bunch of span tags to my stories? I copy and paste into Rich Text and when it converts it into html, it adds random span tags. Which creates spaces in the middle of words! I don't think I'm the only one it does this too, either, but are there people who don't have this problem?

A week later, Tobirama is chopping vegetables in Hashirama’s suite, preparing dinner for when his brother comes back from work. He hasn’t been allowed outside yet, which is getting a little annoying, but Hashirama has practically bought him an entire library in the meantime. They’ll still need to have a discussion about sun deficiency, but at least he’s not in danger of boredom, especially with how well-fucked Hashirama leaves him at the end of each night. 

He’s putting the finishing touches of the stir-fry together when Hashirama’s chakra approaches the door. Returning Hashirama’s greeting, he pours their tea and plates up the food, before turning around to accept his brother’s hug.

“It smells really good, Tobi. Thank you for cooking.”

“Of course. You deserve to have a meal ready after working all day,” says Tobirama.

“But you’ve been working hard too, haven’t you?” asks Hashirama. “I saw the lesson plans you’re making for the Academy, plus the jutsu you’re working on.”

Tobirama shakes his head, cheek brushing across Hashirama’s shoulder. “It’s not the same thing. I don’t have to deal with all the people and the tedious aspects of paperwork. I was Hokage after my first anija died. I know how difficult the job can be.”

“Before that, you were an advisor and administrator, right? Do you prefer working like that or like this?” asks Hashirama. “And be honest. While your ideas will improve our current system, it’s not urgent. We’ve got enough people to keep things running, so I want you to choose what makes you happiest.”

“What makes me happiest?” repeats Tobirama, thoughtful. “I suppose I get the most enjoyment out of teaching and inventing. My students were what kept me going after my brother died. I didn’t enjoy being Hokage, though I liked improving the village.”

“I can bring you information about the village, but finding you new students will have to wait until I can trust you not to run off,” says Hashirama. “You can’t really train inside the Tower and you’ll need your chakra to show them jutsu.”

“True. But that means you do intend to let me out eventually? And even before that, we’ll need some way for me to get sunlight and fresh air. It’s necessary for physical and mental health. If the roof was flat….or perhaps a balcony?”

Hashirama is silent a moment, then nods decisively. “I can make the roof flat. The Tower was built with my Mokuton. Just give me some time to prepare everything.”

“Of course. But don’t take too long. You don’t want your otouto to get sick, do you?”

“Never.” Hashirama’s arms tighten around him. “I’ll get it done soon. For now, let’s eat this wonderful meal you prepared for us.”

True to his word, Hashirama works diligently to get the roof ready, staying out late to get everything sorted. Tobirama isn’t entirely certain what he’s doing beyond flattening it, but he’s intrigued to find out. And on the eighth day, Hashirama comes home early, by way of the new stairwell attached to their suite.

“It’s ready!” says Hashirama, grinning and covered in dirt. He goes to hug Tobirama, then stops to look down at himself. “Ah, I should probably shower first. While I do that, you can decide whether you’d like to see it after dinner or we can make a picnic together and eat up on the roof.”

“The picnic,” says Tobirama, not needing to think about it. “I want to eat under the sun.”

“A picnic it is,” agrees Hashirama, heading towards the shower. “Be back soon!”

Unable to sit still and wait, Tobirama starts rifling through the cabinets. He doesn’t really care what they eat, but taking enough refreshments will let them stay out longer. To that end, he makes a thermos of tea and gets several bottles of water. If it’s up to him, they’re not coming back in until the sun has long since set.

By the time Hashirama is out of the shower, he has fish baking in the oven and is in the process of making onigiri. That, and a pre-made seaweed salad would make a nice picnic. And perhaps some apple slices for something sweet?

Hashirama makes a sound of surprise as he enters the room, hand pausing in the act of drying his hair. He lets the towel fall onto his shoulders and approaches the table.

“You’ve already gotten started? I am willing to help you cook, you know,” says Hashirama, bemused.

Tobirama gives him a distracted glance, shaping a rice ball. “You make breakfast.”

“Yes, but you also make your own lunch unless I send a clone with takeout. I don’t want you to get tired of cooking,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama shrugs. “Then send takeout more often? It would be nice to not to have stop in the middle of the day to cook. But I _like_ making supper for the both of us.”

“Oh,” says Hashirama, pleased.

Tobirama side-eyes him with amusement, still working on the food. He had learned in the past two weeks how easy it was to get that soft, delighted look in his brother’s eyes. Giving him a kiss before he left for work, curling up with him on the couch, sinking to his knees without having to be asked.

As much as his brother likes to take charge, he _loves_ it when Tobirama initiates sex. When he takes his cock into his mouth without prompting or spreads his legs at the barest touch to his thigh. Tobirama doesn’t think his breath will ever stop catching at the sight of Hashirama’s heated gaze, looking like he wants to _devour_ him.

Tobirama pauses in his work as Hashirama comes up behind him, hands settling on his hips. When he realizes Hashirama just wants to watch over his shoulder, he continues making the onigiri. Before long, he has a plate full of rice balls and the oven timer is going off.

He senses Hashirama’s chakra as he bends down to get the fish out, somehow not surprised to find a large picnic basket sitting on the table when he turns around. His brother was just that kind of dramatic.

“What do you think?” asks Hashirama, patting the woven basket.

“It’s rather elaborate for something you made in under a minute. Do you make things like this often?” asks Tobirama.

“Sort of? I’ve made baskets to carry groceries home from the market, but it’s mostly furniture I work on. All those bookcases in your library were grown from my Mokuton, along with this kitchen table, the cabinets, and the counters.”

“The leaf etching around the bookcase?”

“That was me,” confirms Hashirama.

“You have skill,” says Tobirama, letting himself sound impressed. “My first anija didn’t spend much time on fine detail like that. I don’t know if he felt he didn’t have the time or just wasn’t interested, but I can tell you put a lot of effort into your creations.”

Hashirama gives a beaming smile. “Thank you! I worked hard to get all those designs just right. When I make something, I don’t want it to be just another piece of furniture, but something to treasure. A lot of my pieces can last for generations, so it should be something people _want_ to keep.” 

“And will this basket last? It will hold the food from our first picnic. Perhaps even our first date?” asks Tobirama.

“Oh!” gasps Hashirama, staring at the basket with new eyes. “Yes, a memento from our first date. If I strengthen it with my chakra, it’ll last several years!”

“Good. But for now, let’s get this food packed away. I want to see how you prepared the roof and share a meal together,” says Tobirama.

Hashirama helps him pack the basket and then insists on carrying it, an unnecessary romantic gesture. He doesn’t like being treated as helpless, but it’s not as though they can both carry it, so he lets it go. They can discover over time what the other actually thinks is romantic. No need to fuss over little things on the first date.

He follows Hashirama up the stairs, perking up as he sees the sun peeking through the second door. Anticipation thrums through his veins, almost pushing Hashirama through the doorway to get his first look at the...the _rooftop garden_ that his brother has made for them.

Plants stretch out as far as he can see, beautiful stone walkways interspersed throughout. A few lounge chairs are scattered along the sides, with a table and comfortable dining chairs in the middle of the garden. Above them, his brother’s Mokuton stretches out, creating a checkered net over the entire roof. The holes are large enough that plenty of light seeps in, and he can see the clouds, but only a bird or squirrel could fit through them.

“What do you think?” asks Hashirama, restrained excitement in every line of his body. “I grew all the plants myself. Had to get some help with the furniture, though. I’m not very good at upholstering cushions on yet.”

Tobirama slants him an amused look. “It’s perfect. Though, are they all decorative plants? It could be nice to have some fresh picked fruit. Or herbs for cooking.”

“The food section is in the back. Berry bushes, fruit and nuts trees, and herbs. I wasn’t sure what vegetables to plant, but I left some room. I grew them to a mature stage, but they’re not ready to harvest yet. It’s good to let them have some natural growth in the last stage, or something about the Mokuton makes the food taste...strange,” says Hashirama, with a bewildered shrug.

“Huh. I don’t think my first anija ever specifically focused on food growth?” muses Tobirama, mulling it over. “The crops started flourishing better after he unlocked his Mokuton, but I don’t recall him ever growing food plants. He had a decorative garden in his backyard, but other than that, I only saw him use his Mokuton in battle.”

Hashirama wrinkles his nose. “That sounds...limiting. Did he ever experiment with his Mokuton at all?”

Tobirama tugs the picnic basket out of Hashirama’s hands, setting it on the table to unpack as he searches his memories. “Experiment? If you mean creating new types of plants, he never mentioned such to me. Some of the things he grew during battle looked _unique_ , but I don’t know if he ever did it intentionally.”

Hashirama hums thoughtfully. “Would he have mentioned it to you? If he was experimenting. You haven’t mentioned how close...or not close...the two of you were.”

Tobirama stares blankly into the basket, hands clenched along the sides. The last thing in the world he wants to do is talk about how his relationship with his first anija deteriorated. However, he knows it’s not something he can put off forever. Hashirama will eventually need to know what landmines can set off his memories of resentment and of _not being good enough._

“….He didn’t share everything with me.”

Hashirama’s brow furrows with concern, seeing his reaction. “We don’t have to speak of it if you’re not comfortable. But I would like to know more about your life when you’re ready.”

Tobirama just nods, gesturing for Hashirama to join him at the table. Thankfully, Hashirama changes the subject, talking about his day at work. He listens patiently, chiming in with questions or his own anecdotes of the day.

They take their time eating dinner, enjoying the fresh breeze and setting sun. It’s no hardship for him to give Hashirama his full attention. He would have killed for this much of his brother’s time during the later years of Konoha.

But eventually, the meal concludes, and the dishes are packed away. However, he’s unwilling to go back inside so soon and asks Hashirama to show him around the garden. 

“Sure! The vegetable plants won’t be ready for a while, but the flowers are already blooming. Their section is over here, on the right.”

Hashirama grabs his hand and gently tugs until he’s following behind, chattering about the flowers, their meaning and which ones have the best scent. Truthfully, he’s not that interested in flowers, but it’s nice to see his brother so animated.

“Red Chrysanthemums,” says Hashirama, plucking one of the flowers. “They symbolize love and passion.”

Tobirama lets Hashirama tuck the flower behind his ear, bemused when it causes his brother to stop and stare at him. Something like _hunger_ flickers through Hashirama’s eyes. Which, really? He knows his brother likes flowers, but to react this way?

“I wonder what other flowers would look good on you,” muses Hashirama.

Tobirama startles as Hashirama starts tugging at his yukata, pulling it off his shoulders before he thinks to protest. “Wait, here? What if someone sees?” 

Hashirama doesn’t even pause. “Then they’ll see you being claimed by me. The village will find out soon enough, anyway. I don’t intend to keep our relationship a secret.”

Yes, but that was very different than putting on a show!

Wait, did he even care about that? He’s not actually feeling much embarrassment as Hashirama completely strips him down, shivering as hands squeeze his ass before pushing his pants and underwear down. Does this make him an exhibitionist or would it be different if he could see someone watching them?

Still, there is something he needs to clarify.

“Would you stop, if I wasn’t comfortable with this?” asks Tobirama.

Hashirama blinks, visibly startled. Probably because Tobirama hasn’t protested anything his brother has tried to do to him since their relationship started. But it’s a question that needs to be asked. Can he trust his brother not to go too far? Or does he need to prepare an escape plan in case their sexual preferences ever don’t align?

There’s a moment’s pause as Hashirama tilts his face up to the sky, something like a pout on his face, before looking back at Tobirama.

“I could...make the net into a dome? So they can’t see us?” Hashirama suggests, sounding reluctant.

“So you _are_ wiling to take my opinion into account when deciding what kind of sex we have?” asks Tobirama.

“What—of course!” Hashirama flushes under his brother’s skeptical gaze. “I am! The first time doesn’t count. You were about to leave me!”

Tobirama exhales sharply. “You’re lucky I was into that. Most wouldn’t have been.”

Hashirama wilts. “I just wanted to make you love me…..do you still want me to make the dome?” 

“Hmm. No, I’m willing to try it your way first. I just needed to know whether you would force me into exhibitionism. Although, I’m still not sure how I’ll feel if someone _actually_ sees us.”

“If someone sees and you don’t like it, I can stop?” offers Hashirama.

Tobirama nods. “That works.”

“Good. Then hold still for me, otouto.”

Tobirama forces himself not to tense up as vines rise from the ground, wrapping up his legs in winding loops, around his hips and then up his torso. Once around the neck and then down his shoulders to loop around his arms.

He has the fleeting thought of it looking artistic, then the flowers start blooming. In colors and styles he doesn’t recognize, but then, he’s not much of a florist. That seems to be Hashirama’s interest.

“I already mentioned this one means love and passion,” says Hashirama, lightly dragging his finger across the shell of Tobirama’s ear. Trailing down to his neck, near his collarbone. “Graceful beauty.”

“Compassion.” A hand against his heart, next to a dark purple flower.

“Wisdom.” The small blue flowers covering his bellybutton.

“Strength.” White blossoms scattered across both his arms.

Each touch leaves a trail of heat in its wake, letting out a shuddering breath. He thinks the flowers look a bit silly, but the praise has his cock filling out, soft petals teasing the tip from the red flowers hanging at his hips.

Hashirama notices his reaction and grins, hands settling on his hips. “Now, these ones, these ones mean _virility_ and _stamina._ Quite fitting, hmm?”

Tobirama huffs out a quiet laugh even as the tips of his ears get hot. “I think that applies better to you. If I didn’t get tired, you’d want to keep going all night.”

“Hmm, true. But not everyone has the stamina to go two or three rounds every night and then once in the morning.”

Tobirama just shrugs, looking faintly embarrassed. He doesn’t know how to tell Hashirama that that’s just the effect he has on him. That all the other has to do is give him that hungry smile and he can feel his blood heating. With anyone else, the interest just wouldn’t be there to keep getting aroused.

“I do love how often you can take me, but I am willing to go less often if it starts to be overwhelming. You’ll tell me if it becomes too much?” asks Hashirama.

“I will. But for now, keep going?”

Hashirama brightens at the request, pleased at the clear sign that Tobirama was enjoying himself. He crouches down as his hands move from Tobirama’s hips to his thighs, smirking as Tobirama’s breath catches.

“The ones here mean endurance. And further down—“ Hashirama skims his fingers down to his calves, the vines tightening around Tobirama’s ankles for emphasis. “Everlasting love.”

Tobirama bites his lip, a burst of heat nearly making him moan. Not just at the declaration of love, but that the flower was near his ankles, where the vines felt like cuffs. It was not a healthy mindset, he knew, but Hashirama’s brand of possessive love got him aroused in a way nothing else could.

Hashirama looks up slowly, heated gaze following the lines of his legs like a caress, licking his lips at the sight of his hardening cock. When their eyes finally meet, he gives him _that_ smile, the one that promises a night of wicked fun and endless pleasure. 

“ _Anija_...” His voice comes out breathless, cock twitching as Hashirama leans in closer.

“Otouto,” Hashirama purrs, breath ghosting over Tobirama’s cock. He holds onto Tobirama’s hips, tongue flicking over his leaking slit.

Tobirama holds onto Hashirama’s shoulders as he slowly takes him into his mouth, thighs trembling as pleasure winds up his spine. His nails dig in as Hashirama swallows around the head of his cock, letting out a breathless moan.

Hashirama hums softly, looking up at him with intense eyes. One of his hands drifts down to caress his inner thigh, following the vines winding path. Down to his knee then back up and up, teasing at his balls before going farther back, calloused fingertips rubbing circles around his hole.

He has to lock his legs to stay upright, breath deepening as heat flushes through his body. His hips jerk as Hashirama’s cheeks hollow, sucking on his cock. Fingers dig into his hip, holding him still as Hashirama slowly pulls his mouth away.

“Beautiful,” says Hashirama, looking at his flushed cheeks. “But let’s get you properly secured, hmm?”

Tobirama lets himself be pushed back until he’s pressed against the mokuton net, the vines around his wrists lifting his arms above his head, tangling with the net to keep them there. Then the vines around his ankles spread his legs apart, leaving him open for Hashirama’s exploration.

Hashirama hums appreciatively. “You look like a work of art. A bit like a forest spirit too. Ethereal and graceful. And maybe like you’re about to participate in a fertility ritual.”

Tobirama huffs softly, shaking his head. “Poetic nonsense.”

Hashirama tsks, crowding closer. “ _Not_ nonsense. You’re my gorgeous work of art, put on display for my enjoyment. And you’re going to put on a lovely show for me, aren’t you, otouto?”

His breath hitches as Hashirama drops to his knees, well aware of what kind of ‘show’ Hashirama wants to see. The vines around his body quickly hook onto the net behind him, holding him completely immobile as Hashirama licks a broad stripe up his cock. Like this, he can’t even squirm, hips uselessly twitching as his cock is teased.

A vine wraps around the base of his cock as Hashirama alternates between short flicks of his tongue and sucking on the head of his cock. His voice comes out in soft moans as Hashirama mercilessly teases him, taking a break from his cock to suck marks onto his sensitive inner thighs.

“That’s it. Let me hear your pleasure, otouto. I’m the only one who gets to make you feel this good,” says Hashirama.

Tobirama shudders at the possessive words, arching against his restraints to feel how thoroughly he’s pinned. Like a toy laid out for Hashirama to play with. 

Hashirama studies him thoughtfully, a pleased smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “You like belonging to me, don’t you, otouto? With my Mokuton wrapped around you, unable to escape no matter you do.”

“ _Yes,_ ” gasps Tobirama, stomach clenching with heat.

His brother’s eyes darken with hunger, hands tightening around his hips with a bruising grip. Maintaining eye contact, he takes Tobirama’s cock into his mouth, humming as Tobirama gives a desperate moan.

Tobirama gasps for breath as Hashirama bobs his head, liquid heat flooding his veins every time Hashirama swallows around the head of his cock. He’s helpless to do anything but shake, cock throbbing as the pleasure builds and builds with no where to go.

“ _Anija...”_

Hashirama listens to his quiet pleading by getting out a bottle of lube. His toes curl with pleasure as Hashirama slips one, then two, slick fingers inside him, stretching him open. He tugs at the rim of his hole then curls his fingers deep inside, rubbing against his prostate while his tongue flicks across his slit.

Tobirama whimpers at the onslaught of sensation, dizzy from the heat and _need_ pounding through his veins. He goes limp in his bonds, realizing his struggles were only encouraging Hashirama to drag things out. His hips twitch as Hashirama continues to tease him, but for the most part, he manages to keep himself still, surrendering to Hashirama’s will.

“Good boy,” purrs Hashirama. “Your surrender is a beautiful thing, otouto. I love how you try to obey me, even when your body is begging for more. I think you’ve earned your reward.”

Tobirama’s breath hitches as the vines hook underneath his thighs, lifting his legs up and out, toes curling in the air. His cheeks heat as he’s put on lewd display, his brother’s fingers still stretching him open.

“Gorgeous,” says Hashirama, getting to his feet. He smiles as Tobirama clenches around him as he slips his fingers out. “Patience, otouto. I’ll give you something to fill your empty hole soon.”

Embarrassment has him looking away, but a vine around his chin forces his head back, watching as Hashirama slowly undresses. Cloth pools at his brother’s feet, all that tantalizing skin on full display. His mouth waters as Hashirama’s cock is revealed, subconsciously licking his lips.

Hashirama makes a low sound of amusement. “You can taste me later, otouto. Right now, I can see your needy hole begging to be filled.”

He can’t even look away as his face floods with heat, but Hashirama doesn’t tease any further, stepping between his thighs. The vines keep him at the perfect height as Hashirama’s cock nudges against his hole, breath stuttering in his throat as Hashirama takes his time, sliding inside him inch by perfect inch.

Hashirama lets out a pleased moan, shameless as he grinds forward, enjoying the clench of Tobirama’s body. He presses their lips together, snapping his hips forward, swallowing down Tobirama’s breathless cry.

“That’s it, otouto,” Hashirama breathes out. “Let anija hear how much you like his cock.”

Tobirama shudders, unable to hold back the desperate moans as Hashirama fucks him, cock throbbing with every snap of his brother’s hips. His body feels hot, squirming as his stomach clenches with heat. There’s no way to get free, vines holding him still for his brother’s pleasure, curling tight around the base of his cock so that he can’t even find release without permission.

It’s an exquisite ache and everything he’s always wanted. Not a single part of him wants to be free, hips twitching helplessly as Hashirama finds release inside him, the flash of heat making him clench down. And his brother’s stamina means he doesn’t have to wait long, barely a moment’s pause before he’s fucking him again.

He might have been embarrassed by how quickly he starts begging after that, if he didn’t know how much Hashirama enjoys it. Mercifully, Hashirama decides he’s been teased enough, the vine loosening from his cock. It barely takes anything after that before he’s cumming with a breathless cry, vision blurring at the edges as the pleasure takes over his senses.

Tobirama hangs limp in the vines’ embrace, relaxed as Hashirama continues to move inside him, little aftershocks of pleasure making him shiver. There was something satisfying about this, having Hashirama keep going even after he’s finished, hearing his brother’s hitched breaths and moans while he enjoys the afterglow.

He lets out a content sigh as Hashirama cums inside him again, not surprised when he puts a plug inside him right after pulling out. It keeps him comfortably full, reminded of Hashirama’s desire for him with every movement.

The vines release him slowly into Hashirama’s arms, letting out an amused huff as Hashirama scoops him up, carrying him to the nearest lounge chair. But rather than set him down, Hashirama lies across the chair himself, Tobirama resting on top of him.

“Comfortable?” asks Hashirama.

Tobirama hums in agreement. “It is nice, though it may get cold soon. The sun is beginning to set.”

“We can go inside when that happens. I just want to enjoy the moment a little longer,” says Hashirama, running a hand down his back.

“We have plenty of moments like these to look forward to,” Tobirama points out, but is nonetheless pleased by the sentimentality.

“Yes. We do, don’t we?” Hashirama murmurs, a disbelieving happiness suffusing his voice. “We have the rest of our lives to look forward to. Together.”

“Together,” agrees Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower scene, if the flower isn't named, I just made something up. I went, I want a flower that means this, let's make it, uh...purple. It would have been too much work to research all the flowers that had the definitions I wanted and choose the ones that looked prettiest. Especially since I would have wanted them to look good together too. Easier to imagine them as fantasy flowers.


End file.
